


Созданный созидать

by WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [8]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: 10 процентов хуя, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Naked big blue dude, Naked dude, Or maybe not really big, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Американцы считали доктора Манхэттена богом — причем таким, который им принадлежал. А он взял и сбежал. На Марс.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: спецквест — божественное [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Созданный созидать

**Author's Note:**

> Палитра честно стырена из Watchmen #4.

[](https://ibb.co/GxYFdvm)


End file.
